


Lucky Number Fifteen

by Lilith_Child



Series: The Ruby Project [1]
Category: Supernatural, Thor (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Neither Thug Thatcher nor Ruby are Original Characters, OMCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Season/Series 03, Suicide, time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Child/pseuds/Lilith_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In front of her, laid on top of the current scene, she sees the person who she used to be, all streamlined and sleek in that body of hers. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The person she used to be, also named Ruby, speaks to her, and Ruby knows what she must do. She knows who she was, and she knows everything that has led her to this point, everything that has led to being human in 1962.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The former Ruby, with her blue jeans, leather jacket, and pitch-black eyes, nods, and she points to the window. <i></i></i>
</p><p> <br/>No knowledge of the Thor comics is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Number Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Neither Ruby nor Thug Thatcher are original characters. They are, respectively, the damsel in distress/bad guy’s girlfriend and the bad guy. 
> 
> Nothing belongs to me, and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Ruby: http://marvel.wikia.com/Ruby_(Thug's_girlfriend)_(Earth-616)
> 
> Thatcher: http://marvel.wikia.com/Andrew_Thatcher_(Earth-616)

She doesn’t know who she is. She doesn’t know where she is, either, but that’s not important right now. The point is, the woman - is she a woman? the body seems wrong. It’s too fleshy, too solid - doesn’t know who she is. The man with her, the one with the scar across his face and the one who found her, calls her Ruby.

The name seems to fit, so she keeps it. 

The scarred man, Thug Thatcher, as she’s heard the other men refer to him as, has been kind to her so far. Well, kind by her definition. She’s heard the others, and they call him cruel. She laughs when they say that, because they don’t know cruelty.

She doesn’t either, but she remembers it. If they knew just how cruel she could be, on the turn of a dime, or just on a whim, they would run from her. They would stream through the streets, and she would let them. Then, just as they thought that they were safe - minutes, hours, maybe days later - she would pounce, and she would kill them. 

She wouldn’t kill them quickly, of course. She’d trap them, and then kill them in front of each other, one after the next, until only one was next. He’d be the only one to escape from the wreckage and the bodies. His silk suit would be stained with blood, and his leather shoes would be shiny with it. Then, after he had run to the police station or to his home, she’d kill him.

Maybe the one who escaped would be Thatcher.

Ruby pulls herself back to the conversation happening in front of her. There’s no need for any carnage yet. She was waiting in the lobby of the rented building for Thug Thatcher to return, along with several of his henchmen. One of them makes a crude comment about her, and she smiles before she leaves the room to go to the bathroom.

While there, she lights a small leather bag of bones and herbs on fire, then returns to the room. Before she gets there, she can see the blood pooling on the floor from where it has poured out of his eyes and mouth. She smiles, and walks around the shallow pool that has formed. No one in the room speaks after that. They’re too terrified for that.

A while after the man’s body has been removed from the floor to, presumably, the morgue, and the room left smelling strongly of bleach, Thug Thatcher and the two - honestly, only two henchmen with him on a job in a city filled with so-called ‘superheroes’, what idiot would think of that? - men he took with him return, supporting their leader as best as they can.

Thatcher is hurt, most likely a gunshot wound, and as the men clumsily bandage him, a doctor is dragged in behind them. They force him to clean and bandage the wound, as well as remove the bullet from his shoulder (and somehow, that sight strikes her as familiar, too familiar), and Ruby plays the part of the helpless female. The doctor - Don Blake, as she’s later informed - Thug Thatcher, and, surprisingly enough, the other henchmen all seem to fall for it.

Ruby watches clever hands remove the bullet, and when they hold the cane for him, she motions for it. It’s a shallow bid for power, but it feels like a weapon, and Ruby does enjoy the feel of a good weapon in her hands, even if she does prefer a knife. Thus, she holds the cane, and as she does, she feels it thrum in her hands, pulsing with energy. 

She greets it, an unknown instinct rising up in her, and it tells her who it belongs to. In a somewhat surprising turn of events, it is really Thor’s hammer, and not a cane at all. It calls itself Mjolnir, even though it tells her that this Thor, this reincarnated version, hasn’t figured out its name yet. She knows how that feels, to be an unnamed and unrecognized deadly force. (She doesn’t know how she knows how this feels, but she does.)

Mjolnir asks to be handed back to Thor, and she says she will. A strange feeling rises up in her then, and she feels as if she is going to cry - which in itself is a strange, unknown, and potentially dangerous emotion to her - and throw up and kill everyone in the room and laugh at the carnage and the bodies all at the same time. Then, in front of her, laid on top of the current scene, she sees the person who she used to be, all streamlined and sleek in that body of hers. 

The person she used to be, also named Ruby, speaks to her, and Ruby knows what she must do. She knows who she was, and she knows everything that has led her to this point, everything that has led to being human in 1962.

The former Ruby, with her blue jeans, leather jacket, and pitch-black eyes, nods, and she points to the window. Behind her, slowly fading into view, are other Rubys’, other Rubys' covered in blood and horribly disfigured. Ruby doesn’t have time to analyze the fourteen of them, but she walks to the window regardless. As she passes by Thug Thatcher and Don Blake, she gives him his hammer back without stopping. She walks as if in a trance, and maybe she is, but she doesn’t care.

She steps out onto the window sill, unaware of the horrified and morbidly curious eyes on her back, their owners unable to move from their chairs or piece of floor. Then, without thinking about it, Ruby jumps. Just as she hits the ground, she thinks that she can see a glimpse of Heaven, or maybe it’s Hell, because there’s sure a lot of blood being spilled on the clouds there.

Then, she’s back in the old abandoned church that Thug Thatcher finds her in, and the next time he’s shot, Ruby sees fifteen Rubys’ wearing flower-print dresses behind 2010 Ruby. 

She doesn’t have time to analyze it before she raises the gun to her temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you see any mistakes. I do not read the Thor comics, and I apologize if I have screwed up Ruby's character more than needed.


End file.
